The present invention is a device for a vehicle headlight system that employs at least one pair of properly spaced and adjusted headlamps mounted on the front fender of a vehicle and operable in a first or low beam condition to produce low beam illumination and switching to a second or high beam condition to add simultaneously high beam illumination of the second pair. This device is equally applicable to quadribeam and two lamp headlight systems, and eliminates the need of prior art devices for a switch mounted on the dashboard to be worked simultaneously with the dimmer switch. Instead the desired result is acquired by a dimmer switch adaptor which simply plugs into the existing foot operated dimmer switch.
The present invention relates to an automobile headlamp system and especially to a multi-beam system in which greater highway illumination under all driving conditions is obtained. By the use of a Multi-Beam Dimmer Switch Adaptor the existance of a very hazardous highway condition can be eliminated. When the headlamp of a standard motor vehicle is in the highbeam position there is a blind or blacked out area in front of and to each side of the vehicle, which is extremely dangerous when entering narrow bridges, topping hills or passing a person walking on the edge of the roadway.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an automobile headlight system wherein all beams are employed(high and low) when the dimmer switch is in the high position. This limits greatly the hazards of highway travel at night.
Another object of the present invention is the provisions of a multi-beam performance for greater illumination and a means of transferring from high position to a low position with a Multi-Beam Dimmer Switch Adaptor which in its self makes the entire change possible with out the use of any other switches or devices. When operated in the low position while in a city or meeting on coming traffic on the highway there is no danger of blinding the other motorist with excessive glare.
The foregoing objects of the present invention, together with other objects which will become obvious to those skilled in the art from the following description, are achieved by using standard size headlamps either two lamp or quadribeam together with an appropriate switching system so that a change in the beams can be made simply by pushing a dimmer switch which is connected to a Multi-Beam Dimmer Switch Adaptor for this purpose.